robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX 404
The First Error One day, while playing ROBLOX, I went to Prison Life 2.0. After playing Prison Life 2.0 for a couple minutes, I escaped. But 27 minutes after I got kicked. The red box said: 'You are already playing a game. Shut down the instance and try again.' I thought it was my brother getting on my account. But then I refreshed and the ROBLOX title turned into a little file with an X. I just thought my ROBLOX look editor broke. I went to Microsoft Edge and then I typed in ROBLOX and pressed enter. The Second Error When I went to ROBLOX on Microsoft Edge I logged in with my username FlamedUse and my password. It said that I have been terminated. I was mad. I used all my alts, and it said that they were terminated. It said 'Account Deleted due to Error' on all of them. When I went to make a new account, it said 'Account Not Made'. I refreshed the page and it said 'Error 404: Page Not Found'. I quit and played Minecraft. The Third Error On the next day, I got on ROBLOX on Chrome, but my extensions crashed. I logged in again, forgetting I was deleted. I could actually get on my account again! I went to the home-page, but it said on all of the games, '0 Playing' and the title for all of them was 'Error NAME'. I saw no image, just a white blank square. Then I went to play 'Error JAILBREAK' and it took a while to load but then it loaded. When it was done loading, the game was a generic baseplate game. I quit and went to make my own game. But then when I tried making a new obby it said 'Error making game.' It sent me to studio anyways, though. When I got into studio, it stopped responding. My PC shut off randomly during that. I turned my PC back on, just to find out a blue screen of death. Corridor_404 When I got back on, ROBLOX was fine except for the errors on The Third Error. I went to play Jailbreak again and it was normal Jailbreak. There was only me and Corridor_404, an admin-hacker. I asked Corridor, "What's happening?". He said "ROBLOX is experiencing server errors, or your server is bad.". I went to another game, but he was on all the games I played. Then, I realized my username was Error404 and my avatar was all white and I had no friends. When I got a friend request by Corridor, it said on both buttons "Decline". I pressed the first "Decline", friending him. I thought this was an error. Then, I went to bed since it was late. Error 372 When I went to my computer, oblivious to the past 4 occurences. But when I got onto ROBLOX, it said "Error 404: Page not found," I refreshed the page, then I went to play Emote Dances, but then after taking a while to load, it said 'Error while receiving data. Please reconnect.'. I retried, but then it said 'You are already playing a game, please quit that instance'. I went to refresh, but after refreshing, it redirected me to a page https://roblox.com/404. It showed a falling player with it saying "Error 404, page not found." I went back to my homepage, but I saw an error. It said 'Error 372, Failed to load ROBLOX.com.'. I refreshed, just to see a black page with a big, white frowny face. I reinstalled Chrome. Server Connection When I reinstalled Chrome, it said "Chrome to welcome". Something in me said: "You're gonna crash in no-time." I went to play ROBLOX, but it said "Connection Lost". When I refreshed, I went to ROBLOX. I went to Prison Life 2.0. After playing Prison Life 2.0 for a couple minutes, I escaped. But 27 minutes after I got kicked. It was a blue box that said: ''WsandwkNQjandjnwwa2222404w" I tried decoding it with decoding software, and it said "Server connecting to error2222404e". When I went back to ROBLOX, it was a different game called "error2222404e". This was impossible, cause error2222404e turned out as #############. When I reconnected, it said "PrisUefnenjnafnewjnand v404". Ending Error When I played what I call "PrisError v404", it showed a black screen with white text saying "Error". I refreshed ROBLOX to see Error 404: Page not found. I went to all my browsers, reinstalled all my browsers, all saying the same thing. Ending Note This was a story made for HoodoHoodlumsRevenge. And, goodbye.